Les péripéties de Shawn
by lasurvolte
Summary: Drabbles sur PSYCH, et en particulier sur les délires de Shawn !
1. Le choix difficile de Shawn

**Titre : **Le choix difficile de Shawn

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Psych ne m'appartient pas, même si j'adorerais avoir un mini-Shawn

**Genre : **gros drabble

**Couple :** y en a pas

**Thème :** Difficile de choisir

* * *

Bon sang, quel dilemme. Malgré tous ses talents et toute son intelligence, sa spontanéité et son impulsivité, Shawn était perdu et ne savait que faire, c'était vraiment difficile de choisir. C'était pourtant une question de vie ou de mort, d'une importance capitale, tout serait différent après cela. Son choix allait donc tout changer et l'homme (ou plutôt l'adolescent dans un corps d'homme) suait à grosses goûtes. C'était du sérieux cette fois-ci, pas question de faire une erreur ou sinon tout serait finis. Pire que de choisir le fil à couper quand on désamorce une bombe.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, Shawn pris sa décision et laissa tomber son doigt sur la carte, il annonça :

- Cette année Gus on part en vacances à Hawaï.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que je suis une GROSSE fan de Psych et que j'adore Shawn et sa logique particulière, je suis trop heureuse d'avoir écris des fics sur lui.


	2. Le QI de Shawn

**Titre : **Le QI de Shawn

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Psych ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **gros drabble

**Couple :** y en a pas

**Thème :** j'ai un gros QI

* * *

Shawn vivait dans un délire permanent, perdant le téléphone dans des endroits aberrants, s'empiffrant de nourritures trop grasses ou immangeables, inventant n'importe quoi pour s'amuser. Le pire était qu'il entrainait Gus dans ses conneries et voilà comment il avait crée Psych. Son père soupirait tellement Shawn pouvait être désespérant. Lassiter avait du mal à le supporter. Et étrangement Juliet se sentait attirée par lui.

Cette fois-ci encore, il dansait n'importe comment pour faire comprendre au chef de la police ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Tremblant comme s'il était sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque, gesticulant comme un fou. Une scène à faire mourir de rire, mais lui restait tout à fait sérieux et racontait en plus des conneries à côté d'un air naturel.

Mais c'était sûrement aussi pour ça qu'on l'aimait, parce que malgré son gros QI, au final il n'était qu'un gosse de six ans, attachant et adorable.

Qui ouvrait les paquets de céréales à l'envers pour avoir plus vite le cadeau.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que son intelligence et ses manières de gamins font que Shawn est génial, picétout.


	3. Et si

**Titre : **Le souhait de Lassiter

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **PSYCH ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** napa

**Thème :** Avec des si

* * *

Comme sa vie aurait été tranquille si ce crétin de médium n'avait pas rappliqué dans le commissariat. Parfois Lassiter se surprend à penser que la police n'avait jamais convoqué Shawn, ne l'avait jamais accusé à tort d'être complice dans une histoire de cambriolage et ainsi de ne jamais avoir rencontré cette énorme épine dans son pied.

- Allons Lassi, avec des si on pourrait donner des ailes aux poules

- Mais elles ont déjà des ailes Shawn, corrigea Gus.

L'agent de police fixa un instant les deux hommes qu'il prenait pour des gamins :

- Vous lisez dans les pensés ?

- Non pas encore, mais c'est écrit sur votre front que vous rêvez de ne jamais m'avoir rencontré, expliqua Shawn. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Lassi, moi je vous aime bien.

Il aimait surtout l'embêter oui.

- D'ailleurs pour vous le prouver, je vais vous offrir ce magnifique ananas. Au fait vous pouvez me montrer les photos du dossier ?

- Sortez d'ici minables enquiquineurs ! Grogna Lassi.

Shawn haussa les épaules et avec Gus ils allèrent demander à Juliet.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'adore le personnage de Lassiter et j'adore comme Shawn l'embête tout le temps.


	4. Convaincre Gus

**Titre : **Convaincre Gus

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **PSYCH ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** napa

**Thème :**

- Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

- Non je suis sourd

* * *

Shawn devait toujours trouver des moyens pour convaincre Gus de le suivre, surtout parce que son meilleur ami travaillait également comme représentant pharmaceutique et que – allez savoir pourquoi – il paraissait très attaché à ce boulot et refusait de le quitter pour bosser à pleins temps à Psych. Heureusement ce n'était pas l'imagination qui manquait à Shawn et il finissait toujours par trouver quelque chose qui faisait que Gus le suivait dans ses enquêtes (et dans ses délires).

- Je suis sûr que c'est un meurtre Gus et j'ai besoin de toi, et puis Lassi ne veut pas m'écouter, il faut que tu viennes.

Cette fois-ci pourtant, Gus était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser convaincre.

- Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner bonhomme, tu dois venir. Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

- Non je suis sourd.

- Et si je te dis que la victime était le champion mondial de claquettes ?

Gus fut alors beaucoup moins sourd, attrapa sa veste et suivit Shawn. Le médium réussissait toujours.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai choisi d'utiliser la VF donc de dire « bonhomme » comme le dit Shawn dans la VF (dude en Vo). Bref sinon je m'éclate bien de la passion de Gus.


	5. Jalousie

**Titre : **Jalousie

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **PSYCH ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** sous entendu de Shawn/Gus mais bon.

**Thème :** tu es un vrai Don Juan

* * *

Shawn râlait et boudait. C'était plutôt chose rare chez lui qui était plus souvent occupé à embêter Lassi, à participer à des enquêtes sur lesquelles il n'était pas engagé, à faire des bêtises, à vivre sa vie en délirant et à s'amuser le plus possible (le plus souvent en piquant des sous à Gus). Mais cette fois-ci il n'était pas content, cela faisait au moins deux mois que son meilleur ami sortait avec une fille. La même fille !

Et en plus il n'arrêtait pas de s'en vanter.

- Et toi tu es encore célibataire Shawn !

- Oh ! j'ai compris, tu es un vrai Don Juan.

- T'es jaloux, avoue le.

Shawn préféra l'ignorer et acheter des conneries sur internet. Bien sûr qu'il était jaloux, pas de Gus évidemment, mais de cette fille qui squattait aussi longtemps son meilleur ami à lui.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'adore quand Shawn est possessif envers Gus, et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop OOC


	6. L'activité de Gus

**Titre : **L'activité de Gus

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **PSYCH ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** napas

**Thème :** trop ringard

* * *

Shawn regardait Gus avec un air désespéré :

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ?

- Et bien j'aimerais imaginer que tu n'es pas entrain de faire ce que mes yeux sont entrain de voir.

- Et bien si Shawn, je suis entrain de tricoter, mais ma grand-mère trouve que c'est une activité très apaisante, et tu vois elle a raison. Tu devrais essayer.

- Mais c'est trop ringard ! Gus voyons. As-tu été enlevé par des extra-terrestres cette nuit ? Ca se serait trop cool par contre.

- Tu n'y comprends vraiment rien.

Puis Gus l'ignora et continua son écharpe qui lui tiendrait bien chaud durant l'hiver.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que Gus trouve toujours le moyen d'avoir des activités un peu ringardes ahaha !


End file.
